Bringing Back the Dead
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: ***Sequel to Torture*** An ancient evil presumed extinct centuries ago has arisen to decimate all life. What powers does he bear, and will the Charmed Ones be prepared to stop him?
1. Resurrection

Bringing Back the Dead  
  
(This is a continuation of the universe I created in Lineage and that is continued in The Dark Half, Family Ties, Darkness Rising, Destiny's Call, The Last Guard at the Gate, Hidden Potential, Sacrifices, and Torture. This story takes place immediately following the events of Torture.)  
  
CHAPTER 1: Resurrection  
  
The Great Pyramid...Giza, Egypt  
  
Dr. Davidson wiped sweat off his forehead as he paused from his digging. The physical exhaustion had taken its toll on him and his team. Ever since the hidden chamber had been discovered, they'd been working almost nonstop for a week. "John," he called out to his assistant. "How much do we have left to cover?"  
  
"Not too much, Doc," John replied. "Just a few more square feet and the digging should be all done."  
  
"Thank God," said Davidson. "This place is sucking the life right out of me, I'm telling you." Suddenly, he was interrupted by an excited shout.  
  
"Dr. Davidson, we found something!" Davidson and John quickly ran into the chamber and saw an ornately decorated sarcophagus.  
  
"Incredible," said Davidson as he looked at the writing etched into the side. "This isn't like anything I've ever seen before." He turned to the workers and said, "Let's get some crowbars over here and open it up." Within two minutes, the men had pried the lid off and laid it to the side. Davidson took a look inside and gasped in shock.  
  
"What the hell?" John said. "It's a skeleton, not a mummy!"  
  
Davidson bent over closer for a better inspection. Suddenly, the corpse reached up and grabbed Davidson's throat. As the men watched, horrified, Davidson began to age rapidly until there was nothing left but dust. At the same, the corpse began to glow with a sinister light. When it faded, the corpse had been replaced by a man in his early thirties dressed in black. His eyes were cold and deadly, and his smile chilled the men to their very souls.  
  
"Ah, finally," he said in a voice gravelly with age not shown on his face. "He was quite an excellent morsel...as I'm sure all of you will be." As he finished speaking, the chamber walls suddenly resealed themselves, and the men knew they would never see daylight again.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe woke to the feel of strong, firm hands massaging her back. "Mmmm," she purred as she recognized the feel of Michael's palms with delight. "Morning, baby," she said sleepily. She opened her eyes and turned over to take in her husband's smiling face.  
  
"Good morning, yourself...or more accurately, good afternoon," he said.  
  
Phoebe looked over at the clock, which read 1:37. "How come you let me sleep so late?" she asked as she got out of bed.  
  
"Well, considering that you didn't sleep so well the other night while I was gone, I figured you needed it," he said. "Besides, you looked so peaceful."  
  
Phoebe frowned as she put on her jeans. "I was so worried about you," she said, moving into his arms. "If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"I know, baby, and I can't apologize enough," said Michael.  
  
"You don't have to," said Phoebe. "Just having you here with me is fine. Besides which, I think you more than made up for it last night." She grinned like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Oh, did I, now?" he said, kissing her neck.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm," Phoebe sighed. "You know, you never told me why you got that silly grin on your face last night after we were done."  
  
Michael pulled back and mentally smacked himself. "Too true," he replied. "Well, I guess the easiest thing would probably be to come straight out and tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked, confused.  
  
The grin from the night before returned to Michael's face. "Phoebe, you're pregnant."  
  
Phoebe's eyes grew huge, and her mouth fell open in shock. "I'm WHAT!" she screeched. "How..." Then, her expression became deadly serious, and her eyes glittered, which Michael recognized as Phoebe at her most dangerous. "You used your POWERS to..."  
  
"No!" Michael said quickly. "I don't think so, anyway. If I used that particular power last night, it was in combination with what we were doing. And the only reason why I know for sure is because I sensed her right after we were done." He winced, preparing for a roundhouse kick to his groin. Instead, a soft hand caressed his cheek.  
  
"Sorry, baby," she said meekly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just wasn't expecting it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled warmly. "I am very happy about this, Michael, very happy." Then, she suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute...you said 'her.'"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess I did," Michael said sheepishly.  
  
"We're going to have a daughter?" she asked excitedly. Michael nodded. Phoebe squealed happily and kissed Michael passionately. "I can't believe it..."  
  
"I can," said Michael. He smiled. His own little girl...things would definitely get very interesting.  
  
****  
  
Siran leaned back against the rock wall behind him and grumbled with disgust. The Underworld was not what it had been. Since the defeat of the Dark Lord and the second loss of the Grimoire, a new leader as cunning as any of the previous Sources had yet to be found, and all of demondom had plunged into chaos. Siran suddenly jerked his head up as a demon shimmered in a few feet away from him.  
  
Siran shrank back in fear. The demon's eyes were cold, and an aura of ancient power surrounded him. "Who are you?" Siran choked out.  
  
The demon smiled coldly and stepped forward. "My name is Mateem. You're going to answer all my questions, or you'll die. Understand?"  
  
Siran swallowed loudly and said softly, "I understand..."  
  
Mateem's smile widened as he said, "Who is the strongest good now?"  
  
****  
  
"Phoebe, this is so great!" said Piper. The family had gathered downstairs and Michael and Phoebe had shared the good news with the others. Tom was sitting on Phoebe's lap.  
  
"You hear that, Tom?" she asked. "You're going to have a little sister to play with."  
  
"And who is going to annoy her big brother," said Tom. Michael laughed. Though his son was just a little older than three, his intelligence was increasing dramatically, and he could speak as well as any adult when he chose to.  
  
"Let's just wait and see about that," said Michael. "If she's anything like her mother, she'll be a sweet angel." Phoebe gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Oh, please!" said Paige. "She'll be a regular tomboy and you know it."  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" said Phoebe, punching Paige lightly in the arm.  
  
"I'm just messing with you, Pheebs," said Paige, giving her older sister a hug. "Seriously, congrats to you both," she added. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get that," said Piper. Moments later, Cole and Katrina walked in together.  
  
"Hey, cousin!" said Michael, getting to his feet. His smile faded a little when he saw Cole's expression. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles, and his face had a haunted look. "You don't look so well," Michael commented gently.  
  
Cole raised tired eyes and cracked a smile. "It's nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night," he admitted.  
  
Michael sighed and placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. "Nightmares?" he asked.  
  
Cole shrugged it off and forced a smile on his face, "It's nothing. Now, Katrina told me that you guys have some news for us?"  
  
"Yes, we do," said Phoebe, reaching to hold Michael's hand. "I'm pregnant," she said proudly.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, that's so great!" said Katrina, coming over to hug her.  
  
"Looks like there will be two hormonal wives in the family," said Cole, grinning at Michael. Cole regretted his words seconds later, because both Phoebe and Katrina turned death-glares on him.  
  
Michael chuckled. "You've obviously forgotten an important lesson, Cole," he said. "Never, EVER mess with a pregnant woman, especially when she has the power to throw fireballs."  
  
"It seems I've forgotten that," Cole replied, looking pointedly at Phoebe, who was now shaking with laughter. "But how would you know about that?"  
  
"When Phoebe was pregnant with Tom, she gained some additional powers, just like Piper did with Wyatt," Michael explained. "Among them was the old Source-style fireball I used to have. Now, you try to tell a pregnant woman sporting a fireball that you can't get her the exotic foods she craves, and believe me, you won't sleep for days."  
  
Phoebe's laughter increased in volume.  
  
****  
  
Rebecca Larson whistled happily to herself as she let herself into her apartment. She had just signed a high profile client to the advertising firm at which she worked, and she was sure she'd get a promotion.  
  
As she set her purse down, she glanced over at a picture of her and two other women. Rebecca and her sister witches were only of a very low- level magic, but they were nonetheless devoted to the craft.  
  
Suddenly, Rebecca felt the air rippling behind her, and she spun around just in time to see Mateem shimmer into the room. "You cannot escape me, witch," he said as he pinned her to the wall. As he grabbed her throat, he whispered, "Soon, you will all know what it is like to be dead."  
  
Rebecca tried to move, but the demon's grip was like iron. She felt something being ripped from her, and tried to scream. However, his grip closed off her throat, preventing her from screaming.  
  
As the body fell, Mateem grinned. "And now it begins." He gestured, and the body burst into flames. A few moments later, Mateem shimmered out.  
  
****  
  
The family was just sitting down to a late lunch when Leo orbed into the room. "Sorry I was gone for so long," he apologized, "but they had some important news to share."  
  
"What sort of news, honey?" asked Piper as he sat down.  
  
"Well, in the space of the past two days, twenty lower-level witches have been killed," he said.  
  
"My God," Phoebe gasped.  
  
"It gets worse. Most of the deaths appear to be different kinds. Some were hit by fireballs, others stabbed with athames, and others hit by energy balls."  
  
"I don't like where this is going..." Michael whispered. "It sounds like a group of demons, and a fairly large one at that."  
  
"That's just it. There's no pattern to these slayings, and we can't understand how any one group could find all of them," Leo continued. "The Elders think..."  
  
"Don't bother. They're wrong, they have to be," Cole interrupted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked. "How do you know what the Elders believe?"  
  
"Because there's only one explanation that makes sense, and it can't be true," Cole explained with an ashen face.  
  
"Someone care to fill in the blanks?" Piper demanded crossly.  
  
"The Elders think Evil is going to war. This indicates more than one group stepping up there activity, which has never happened before. Quite simply, Evil's NEVER been organized like this before, even with the Source. Something fundamental has changed...and it isn't for the better."  
  
****  
  
"Good is trying to wipe us out, there's no other explanation," Baranas said simply.  
  
"I agree. Good is taking advantage of our instability to wipe us out," Nevaros commented.  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions," Gayneth cautioned. "We're here because each of us has lost members of our factions to Good, more than would be normal. What you're suggesting would leave only one course of action."  
  
"Good has already forced that with their actions," Baranas said sharply. "If Good wants a war, we'll give them one."  
  
"The time for action is now. Let us take a vote," Nevaros interrupted.  
  
The group voted, and it was unanimous. "Very well," Nevaros continued. "Tell all your factions it's time. Go after every witch and agent of Good you know about, and bring them down."  
  
The faction leaders nodded, and they all flamed out. Mateem appeared from the shadows and said, "And so it begins..."  
  
****  
  
"It has to be a war, Cole!" Leo insisted vehemently.  
  
"But it can't be!" Cole shot back. "I'm telling you, there is NO way Evil could be working this well together. It can't just go from chaos to order like that."  
  
Michael was about to comment when suddenly a chill ran up and down his spine. He sensed something on the edges of his consciousness and focused on it.  
  
Phoebe noticed the intense look of concentration on Michael's face. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously. Leo and Cole stopped their debate and turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said, puzzled. "I'm picking up something...weird."  
  
"Like what?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, you know how I can sense every lifeforce on the planet?" Michael said. As the others nodded, he continued, "Just a minute ago, I sensed a presence, very old, and VERY evil. The weird thing is that it doesn't appear to be alive. It's almost like it's..."  
  
"Undead," Cole finished. His face had paled considerably.  
  
"Do you know what it is, Cole?" Michael asked.  
  
Cole nodded slowly. "It's a lich," he said slowly. As he spoke, Michael's face paled as well.  
  
"That's impossible," said Leo. "They've been extinct for centuries."  
  
"Hello, excuse me for a second," interrupted Paige. "For those of us who lack certain knowledge, would you mind telling us what a lich is?"  
  
"Centuries ago, there were certain demonic sorcerers who had the power to raise the dead and make them into their undead slaves, known as necromancers," Cole began. "They also had the ability to literally suck the life right out of you with a single touch, known as the Grip of Death. However, a prophecy that was made by BOTH sides convinced the leaders of Good and Evil to join forces and wipe out the necromancers."  
  
"What was the prophecy?" asked Piper.  
  
"Somehow, Evil would begin attacking everywhere it could. Good would retaliate in response, and then Evil would respond, and so on and so forth, all the while increasing the death toll," said Leo. "The Elders AND the Source were convinced that the only beings who would benefit from that kind of carnage were the necromancers. With an army of undead demons and witches under their control, they could decimate all life. So, the decision was made to eliminate them, which was done in a matter so bloody that I can't even describe it. However, in the end it appeared that all the necromancers were dead."  
  
"That theory has evidently been shot to hell," Phoebe commented.  
  
"Why wouldn't I have been able to sense him before?" Michael mused.  
  
"Well, a lich is an UNDEAD necromancer, as you know, Michael," said Cole. "As such, the necromancer animated his corpse as his spirit was leaving his body. That way, if his corpse somehow ever came into contact with a living being, he could regenerate his body, and his spirit would return. The demons and witches who participated in the purge were prepared to deal with them, but that's not the case now."  
  
"He CAN be killed, right?" said Katrina.  
  
"It will be hard, since a lich is supposed to be immortal, but yes," said Cole.  
  
"So, it's likely that this lich has been responsible for killing all the witches that have been killed," suggested Leo.  
  
"And if my guess is right, he's also been killing lower-level demons as well, playing both sides against each other," said Cole. "This guy is innovative, I'll give him that."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to take this guy out before he starts World War III," Piper said.  
  
"I'll agree to that," said Paige.  
  
"Can you still sense him?" Phoebe asked Michael.  
  
Michael closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly he paled. "He's going after another witch," he said quickly. "Follow me." He grabbed Phoebe's hand and flamed out.  
  
"You stay here," Cole said to Katrina. He blurred out, and Paige orbed with Piper right after him.  
  
****  
  
"No, please, don't hurt me," said Tanya, backing away from Mateem.  
  
The lich cackled evilly. "I'm afraid it's too late for that, my dear," he sneered. "No one can save you now."  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
Mateem whirled around to see a group of three women and three men. "I suggest you leave before you become my next victims," he threatened.  
  
"Sorry, pal, but I'm afraid that isn't an option," said Phoebe. She formed a fireball and threw it at Mateem. It knocked him back, stunning him momentarily.  
  
Mateem grinned. "Ah, the Charmed Ones, I presume," he said with a sweeping bow. "I am Mateem."  
  
"We know what you're up to, and you won't get away with it," Piper said coldly. "Nobody ends the world as we know it that easily."  
  
Mateem's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You think you can stop me?" he challenged. "In that case, let the games begin." Mateem threw a fireball at Paige.  
  
"Fireball!" she yelled. She orbed the fireball back at Mateem, and followed up with a lightning bolt. Mateem was slammed back against the wall, but quickly got to his feet.  
  
"VERY impressive," he commented. "You are more powerful than the Underworld gives you credit for. However, it seems that you still don't have enough power to hurt me, let alone vanquish me."  
  
"Maybe they don't," Michael said, stepping around Phoebe. "But I DO." He formed a white fireball and hurled it at Mateem. The fireball struck him right in the abdomen, and Mateem grimaced in pain as he was slammed against the wall. Michael quickly followed up with another one, and Mateem was thrown back yet again. Cole stepped forward and threw two energy balls. This time as Mateem got to his feet, there was a noticeable wound in his abdomen, pouring forth with black blood.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU?" Mateem yelled. Never before had he encountered beings so POWERFUL! He quickly shimmered out before either Cole or Michael could finish him off.  
  
"Are you alright?" Leo asked Tanya, checking her for wounds.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you," she said with gratitude. "I never thought I'd meet the Charmed Ones like this. I'm honored to finally meet you."  
  
"Ah, it was nothing," said Phoebe. "Stuff like this comes with the territory."  
  
"We should get back," said Cole. "Katrina's probably worried sick."  
  
As the group gathered back together, Michael said, "One thing's for sure. We haven't seen the last of him. He'll be back."  
  
"They always are," said Phoebe as she grabbed his hand. The group flamed, blurred and orbed out in succession.  
  
****  
  
Mateem leaned back against the wall of his chamber, pressing a cloth to his wound. Fortunately for him, it was not bleeding as copiously as it had been.  
  
As he allowed exhaustion to overtake him, one thought remained in his mind. The Charmed Ones and the two men had proven to be more formidable than he had anticipated. But he was patient. He would take steps to insure that next time they would be the ones bleeding.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Control Factors

CHAPTER 2: Control Factors  
  
"Hello, Cole," said a voice. It brought chills to his spine. Cole tried to move away from the voice, but his arms and legs were bound.  
  
"It can't be..." said Cole as the figure came into view. "You're dead."  
  
Xorl, leader of the Devourers, leaned over Cole and smiled maliciously as he shifted into his demonic form. "Am I?" he asked. Xorl produced a serrated athame.  
  
"No, don't, please," said Cole struggling against his restraints.  
  
"No, Cole, you're going to suffer," said Xorl. He raised the athame and drove it into his gut.  
  
****  
  
Cole cried out in pain and sat up straight in bed. For a moment, he didn't remember where he was. When he felt soft arms wrapping around him, he realized he was in the penthouse, and Katrina was lying next to him in bed.  
  
"Shhh, Cole," she soothed, gently pulling him back down to the bed. "It's ok. It was just a nightmare."  
  
Cole nodded and pulled Katrina against him. He placed his hand against her belly, and a small smile came to his face. His unborn son was a constant reminder of what he'd given up to save them, and that the Devourers were truly gone. Cole allowed sleep to overtake him again, resting comfortably in the arms of his family.  
  
****  
  
Mateem sat in his chamber in the Underworld, contemplating his next move. From the observations he'd made about his opponents in battle, and from other demons he'd literally sucked information out of, he now had the ingredients to defeat the Charmed Ones. Mateem rose, closed his eyes and concentrated. Moments later, Barbus, the demon of fear, materialized in the chamber.  
  
"What...what's going on? Where am I?" he yelled, confused. The last thing he remembered was being incinerated by an energy ball.  
  
"I brought you back, old friend," said Mateem.  
  
Barbus's eyes fell on the necromancer, and a smile came to his face. "Well, I'll be damned. I knew they'd never kill you, Mateem. You were the most cunning necromancer I ever met." Mateem acknowledged the compliment with a slight bow of his head. After a moment, Barbus continued, "So, why did you bring me back?"  
  
"I need your power, old friend," said Mateem. "I need to put the fear of...me into the heart of a certain Guardian. I believe you know him. His name is Cole."  
  
"You mean Belthazor?" Barbus exclaimed. "I never would have imagined him becoming THAT powerful, let alone on the side of Good."  
  
"He's a thorn in my side," said Mateem. "I need to pluck him and throw him away."  
  
"Well, I'd have to get pretty close to him first, to figure out what he's afraid of now," said Barbus.  
  
"I already have a good idea of what scares him," said Mateem. "Oh, by the way, I only said I needed your power." Barbus had no time to react before Mateem grabbed his throat in the Grip of Death. "I don't need YOU." As Barbus's body began to disintegrate, Mateem felt the new powers rising in him. Now he had what he needed to take Cole out of the game.  
  
****  
  
Cole sat at his desk in the penthouse, concentrating on his latest case. Thanks to some very slight manipulation, Cole had retained his job at Jackman, Carter and Kline. Of course, they loaded him up with cases again as soon as he returned.  
  
He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't see Mateem materialize on the balcony. Mateem made a small gesture at Cole and shimmered out.  
  
Cole looked up from his papers as he felt something strange overtake him. Suddenly, the penthouse dissolved around him, and was replaced by the Devourers' torture chamber. Xorl stood before him, and evil grin on his face.  
  
"No..." Cole said in disbelief. He tried to run, but he found himself bound to the wall.  
  
"Did you actually think you'd escaped, Cole?" Xorl asked. "We were just waiting patiently. Now that you've given us the information we need, all that remains is to kill your wife and unborn child."  
  
"NO!" Cole yelled defiantly. He gathered his strength and formed an energy ball. As he did, Xorl suddenly melted away, and Michael was standing in his place.  
  
"Cole, don't!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
Cole growled in anger. "Not going to work this time, Devourer fucker," he snarled. "You can't trick me anymore."  
  
"No, Cole, it's me! I came over here because I sensed Mateem in this realm, at your penthouse. He must have gone back to the Underworld right after. Did you see him?" Michael asked franticly.  
  
Cole just laughed in dark glee. "You know, I'm so tired of your games. You will NEVER gain entry into the Earth realm, so give it up. It doesn't matter how many illusions you try."  
  
Michael stamped his foot impatiently. "Damn it, Cole, you need to face your fear! The Devourers are dead, and we were the ones that killed them. They're not coming after you anymore." Michael stepped closer.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Cole screamed. He broke through his imagined restraints and launched himself at Michael.  
  
"Cole, STOP!" Michael yelled as he wrestled with his cousin on the penthouse floor. Cole fired an energy ball and sent Michael flying across the room. "Cole, don't do this, please," he begged as Cole stood over him menacingly.  
  
"Too late, bastard," Cole growled. As he raised his hand to make another energy ball, Michael leapt to his feet, kicked Cole back and jabbed his fingers into Cole's neck. He hit the pressure point dead-on, and Cole dropped to the ground like a sack of wet laundry.  
  
"Sorry, cousin," Michael apologized as he picked up Cole's unconscious form. He flamed them back to the Manor.  
  
****  
  
Mateem grinned maliciously. "One down, four to go," he snickered.  
  
****  
  
Michael flamed into the Manor's living room with Cole in his arms. Katrina, who had been visiting with Phoebe, let out a scream as Michael laid her husband on the couch. "What happened?" she asked franticly.  
  
"I think Mateem did something to him to make him think the Devourers still had him in their castle," he explained. "He didn't think I was really me, so I had to knock him out, much against my will."  
  
"How could Mateem have done this to him?" Katrina asked.  
  
Michael shook his head. "I don't know. Mateem shouldn't have been able to do that."  
  
"But I know who could," said Phoebe quietly. "Mateem must have brought back Barbus."  
  
"The demon of fear," Michael breathed. "Mateem must have killed him again and taken his power. That's the only way he could have gained the ability to manipulate Cole like that."  
  
"How long will he stay out?" Katrina asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Michael, "and unfortunately he may have to stay this way for a while. I don't think he'll be back to normal until we vanquish Mateem."  
  
"I sure hope Piper and Paige can find something in the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. "Mateem might become too powerful even for you if he brings back any more demons."  
  
Michael nodded absently, lost in thought. Suddenly, Michael smacked himself. "Of course...why didn't I think of it before?" His expression had brightened dramatically.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"The Elixir of Life," Michael said quickly. "It was one of the components used to make the Stone of Creation. It was part of the Lady of the Lake's waters. It's supposed to have the same properties as my powers, which means that it can raise the dead back to life."  
  
"What good would that do us?" asked Piper. She and Paige had been coming down the stairs.  
  
"Well, on the undead, bringing them back to life means that it would restore their lifeforce, and in the process..."  
  
"...make them MORTAL," Paige finished.  
  
"Exactly," said Michael. "If it weren't for the fact that I can't get close enough to Mateem to avoid him touching me, I would have done it myself."  
  
"So, I'm guessing the Elixir is in England," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, so if we have any potion vials to spare, I can procure it and bring it back in a few minutes," said Michael.  
  
"Way ahead of you," said Paige. "Empty potion vials!" she called. Five empty vials appeared in her arms. She handed them to Michael.  
  
Michael put the vials in a small bag. "I won't be gone long," he said, addressing everyone, but looking at Phoebe.  
  
She took his hand briefly. "Just hurry back, ok?" she said, more than a hint of anxiety in her voice.  
  
Michael winked at her. "I don't make promises I can't keep, remember?" He flamed out.  
  
****  
  
"Thank you for your information," said Mateem as the demon informant was incinerated. He now knew how to deal with the Charmed Ones and the Life-bearer.  
  
A smile of triumph passed over Mateem's face before he proceeded. For all his knowledge, Michael had no idea how important his Life-bearer powers actually were, and that he had a rather interesting Achilles heal. Absolute victory was now within his grasp.  
  
Mateem concentrated, and then three forms materialized in front of him.  
  
"What the hell?" exclaimed Prue.  
  
"How did we get down here?" wondered Patti.  
  
"So good to be back," said Damien, stretching his arms. "I must thank you, necromancer. Because of you, I can become the Source again."  
  
"Perhaps," said Mateem. "However, I need all of you to do a service for me."  
  
"Uh, sorry pal, but we witches don't work for demons," Prue said defiantly.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have any choice," said the necromancer. He gestured at Prue and Patti. They both doubled over and gasped for air. After a moment, they opened their eyes again, and there was darkness behind them.  
  
"We serve only you, Master," they said as one.  
  
"Good," said Mateem. "I want the two of you to fight the Charmed Ones. Damien, you are to face your brother. Lure him down here, and then I will deal with him myself." Prue and Patti bowed and joined hands with Damien as he flamed out.  
  
****  
  
Michael flamed back into the room. "I told you I wouldn't be gone long," he said, smiling. He opened the bag and pulled out a vial. The liquid inside glowed a faint silver.  
  
"So, now what?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Now, you die," said an all-too-familiar voice. Michael felt an icy chill run through him as he saw Damien materialize with Prue and Patti.  
  
"Oh, great," said Piper. "That bastard has our mother AND our sister under his control."  
  
"Prue, Mom, please," begged Phoebe. "You have to fight this."  
  
"We serve only the Master now," Prue said tonelessly. She raised her arm and telekinetically threw Phoebe against the wall. Patti tried to blow up Paige, but she managed to orb out in time.  
  
Meanwhile, Damien and Michael were slinging fireballs at each other, neither of them having dealt an injury yet. "You want me, brother?" snarled Damien. "Come and get me." Damien flamed out, and without thinking, Michael flamed after him.  
  
****  
  
Damien and Michael reappeared in the Underworld. "I'm not half-demon anymore, Damien," Michael said calmly. "I feel nothing for you now, no hatred. I have no regret about vanquishing you."  
  
"Too bad you'll never get the chance," said a voice. Michael barely felt the chill which indicated the necromancer's presence before a hand grabbed his throat from behind. Michael felt his strength draining almost instantly. He gritted his teeth against the intense pain that was now sweeping through him.  
  
Damien walked over to them, an evil smile on his face. "Now you know what it feels like, to have your strength slipping away from you, and you know there's nothing you can do to stop it. I want you to know, Michael, that I..." Suddenly, Damien exploded in a bright flash of flame.  
  
"I think that's quite enough out of him," said Mateem, lowering his arm. "You know, Michael, there is some irony here. You're about to die, and yet I know more about your powers than you do. You see, as the Life- bearer, you are interconnected to all living things, and all living things are also interdependent on YOU. If you die, then ALL LIFE dies with you, and I become a god. How does it feel to know that you will be responsible for ushering in a new era for Evil?"  
  
Michael raised his eyes as his legs started to give out. "It's...not over yet," he gasped. Michael focused his energy and tried desperately to preserve his lifeforce.  
  
****  
  
"All right, I've had enough!" said Piper, raising her arms. She gestured, and Prue and Patti froze in place.  
  
"Wait...where's Michael?" said Phoebe, looking franticly around the room.  
  
"I think he and Damien took their battle someplace else," said Paige.  
  
"The Underworld," said Phoebe. Without another word, she and Paige joined hands and orbed down while Piper called for Leo.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe and Paige orbed in to see Mateem kneeling over a very pale Michael.  
  
"It's over, Michael," said Mateem confidently. "You're dead."  
  
"NO!" Phoebe screamed. She reached into her purse and threw the Elixir of Life at Mateem. It shattered at his feet, and smoke rose immediately.  
  
Mateem coughed and gagged. "What exactly was that potion supposed to do?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, oh," said Paige.  
  
"No matter," he said. "I'll just...WHAT THE HELL?" he exclaimed. Mateem had tried to form a fireball, and nothing happened.  
  
"You're alive now, bastard," Phoebe said. "And that also means you're vulnerable. This is for my husband, you SON OF A BITCH!" Phoebe formed a fireball and threw it at Mateem as hard as she could. He exploded several seconds later.  
  
Phoebe ran to Michael's side. "Baby, can you hear me?" she asked. She shook him, but nothing happened. "Oh, God, please wake up, Michael. Please," she begged, breaking into tears.  
  
Paige put her fingers against his neck. "He's alive," she breathed. "Just barely, but he's alive. Come on, honey. Let's get out of here." She wrapped her hand around Phoebe's wrist and they orbed out.  
  
****  
  
Cole groaned and opened his eyes. "Whoa...tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off, would you?" he said, pressing his hands to his head.  
  
"Oh, honey you're awake!" said Katrina, rushing over and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"What happened?" Cole asked weakly.  
  
"Mateem brought Barbus back from the dead and used his powers to bring your nightmares to life. Michael had to knock you out to stop you," Katrina explained.  
  
"I guess that explains why my skull is pounding," said Cole. He then noticed that Patti and Prue were in the room, along with Leo, Piper and Paige. They all had somber expressions on their faces. "What's wrong? Where's Michael?"  
  
Katrina shook her head sadly. "He's in a coma," she said softly. "Mateem almost killed him, but he somehow managed to preserve enough of his lifeforce before he lost consciousness to stay alive."  
  
Cole nodded weakly. "He has to pull through, Katrina. He has to."  
  
****  
  
Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed. Michael lay next to her, breathing so shallowly that it was almost impossible to tell he was breathing at all. Phoebe sniffled as tears unabatedly rolled down her cheeks.  
  
She took his cold hand in hers. "Michael...I don't know if you can hear me, but I...I love you so much, baby, so much that it's tearing me apart right now seeing you like this. I know what I'm feeling now is nothing compared to what the other me must have felt when you were in the coma for two years, but it hurts so much." She broke down on a sob, and anger welled up inside her. "You cannot die on me, not like this, you hear me!" she yelled. "Not like this..." she said more softly, lying down next to him.  
  
'It'll be ok, Mom,' a little girl's voice said in her head.  
  
'Who said that?' Phoebe asked.  
  
The voice giggled. 'Who do you think?'  
  
'You mean...' Phoebe looked down at her belly.  
  
'That's right, Mom,' said the voice. 'Listen to me. I think I know how we can bring Dad back.'  
  
'How can we?' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Dad lost his anchors to his consciousness,' the voice explained. 'He didn't have enough strength in his lifeforce to keep himself bound to his reality. If we can focus on him, we might be able to lead him back.'  
  
'What do I do?' she asked.  
  
'Close your eyes, and concentrate,' the voice instructed. Phoebe did so, and she was instantly aware of her daughter as though she was standing right next to her. 'Ok, now, slowly allow your mind to drift away, but not too much. You don't want to lose your anchors too.' Phoebe reached out for Michael, and she felt him on the bare edges of her mind.  
  
'Baby, can you hear me?' she asked. 'If you can hear me, follow me back. Please, follow me back.' Phoebe allowed her mind to settle back into its proper rhythm, and she opened her eyes.  
  
'You did well, Mom,' said the voice. 'Now, we wait.'  
  
Phoebe absently ran her hand through Michael's thick hair. Suddenly, Michael opened his eyes and started coughing.  
  
"Michael, oh, baby," Phoebe sobbed happily, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
The coughing fit subsided, and Michael breathed in the sweet fragrance that was Phoebe. "Hey, beautiful," he said weakly. "You didn't think I'd die that easily, did you?"  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind," Phoebe said, smirking.  
  
Michael smiled as he lay back down on the bed. "Thank you, Phoebe, for bringing me back. And thank you, little one," he added, rubbing his hand against Phoebe's belly.  
  
"Hey, Michael...what would you think of naming her Prudence Melinda?" Phoebe said suddenly.  
  
"Isn't that what Piper and Leo were going to name Wyatt if he'd been a girl like they'd thought?" he asked. Phoebe nodded. "Well, I don't know why, but somehow I get the feeling that we're not going to end up with any competition for names. In fact," he said, looking at Phoebe's belly, "I think she's already chosen it for us. Haven't you, Prue?"  
  
Phoebe giggled. "You think she planted the suggestion?"  
  
"Knowing the Halliwell women as well as I do, I wouldn't put it past her," he said, grinning.  
  
"Hey, just because you nearly died does not mean I can't have my wicked way with you," she said, rolling on top of him.  
  
"When have I ever objected to that?" he retorted, pulling her head down for a kiss.  
  
Phoebe moaned breathlessly when they finally pulled apart. "You realize what I'm going to have to do to you now, don't you?"  
  
Michael nodded. "I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow, am I?"  
  
"That depends if we do this the easy way or the hard way," Phoebe said, pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
"Is there a difference?"  
  
"I'll show you, baby," Phoebe said seductively as she leaned down for another kiss.  
  
'Oh, boy,' thought Michael.  
  
****  
  
Michael and Phoebe finally came downstairs around dinnertime. "Nice of you two to make an appearance," said Piper. "Not that I'm not extremely grateful that my brother-in-law has recovered," she added, giving Michael a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks, Piper," said Michael. "I'm assuming that everyone is back to normal now?" he asked. He then looked around in puzzlement, and added, "Where's Cole? I wanted to talk to him."  
  
The group looked at each other, and then Katrina said, "We don't know. After he heard you were recovered, he just left. We tried to find him, but we didn't really know where to look."  
  
Michael sighed, and said, "Don't worry, I'll find him. I think I know where to look." He then flamed out.  
  
****  
  
"How'd you find me?" Cole asked softly without turning around.  
  
"Easy, I remembered you telling me how much you loved the view here," Michael explained. He then walked over to look over the edge of the Empire State Building, and added, "It is quite a view."  
  
Neither spoke for several moments, until Cole finally broke the silence by saying softly, "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Yeah, I could tell, since you ran off and all," Michael remarked.  
  
"It wasn't like that, I...I'm just glad you're alright," Cole stated.  
  
Michael stared at Cole for several seconds, and then stated, "Cousin, this wasn't your fault."  
  
"Wasn't it?" Cole whirled and said, "I wasn't there, and you know if I'd been there you'd never have gone into a coma."  
  
"It all worked out," Michael mentioned.  
  
"That isn't the point," Cole shouted. He was shaking slightly, and tears were forming in his eyes as he added, "Cousin, I tried to kill you. I would have if you hadn't gotten a lucky shot in."  
  
"Cole, I forgive you, you were under the influence of magic," Michael began.  
  
"You may be able to forgive me, but I can't forgive myself," Cole interrupted. "I...I did the one thing I swore I'd never do again. I lost control. I'm so strong, and I lost control. I could have killed everyone if it wasn't for you, and I can't go back. Not when I'm this out of control."  
  
"There's more, isn't there?" Michael asked shrewdly. When Cole hesitated, Michael continued, "Cole, please tell me."  
  
Cole shuddered, and then added hoarsely, "Ever since what happened, I've been struggling. I'm...no longer sure this is real. I...I..."  
  
As Cole trailed off, Michael added, "You are no longer sure this isn't all an illusion, one designed by the Devourers? Cole, it isn't, trust me."  
  
Cole didn't speak for several moments, and then he added, "That's not the first time you've said that to me."  
  
"Huh?" Michael asked in puzzlement.  
  
"You've told me before this was real...or was it you? I'm no longer sure. That is what the Devourers did to me. They entered my mind, and gave me so many illusions, so many scenarios. They were all so real, and I almost believed them, but I couldn't risk it. I saw you die more times than I can count, and so many conversations where you told me to trust you, that it was all real. Oh, God, what am I going to do? Please, I can't go on like this." Cole began to sob as he fell to his knees, and Michael placed a hand on his shoulder as he fought not to also weep at the state of mind Cole was in.  
  
Michael knew that if he didn't do something soon, Cole would sink into absolute despair and be beyond his reach. He searched desperately for something to say, to do, to help Cole, but his mind was blank.  
  
"I can help," a new voice said. Michael looked up to find Phoebe standing behind him, with her eyes glowing a deep violet hue. "Dad, move aside, and let me help him," his daughter stated, and Michael moved as if commanded. His daughter walked forward and slowly placed her hands on Cole's head. Cole looked up, and found himself frozen by a gaze of compassion on Phoebe's face. A soft glow began to emanate from Michael's daughter's hands, and Cole's expression slackened.  
  
Minutes passed, with no one speaking. Finally, the light faded, and Michael saw a dawning expression of joy and happiness spreading over Cole's face. Suddenly, Cole pulled Phoebe into a hug. He began rocking her back and forth as he wept and said softly, "Thank you, thank you so much."  
  
After a few seconds, Cole released Phoebe and stood up. The violet glow receded in Phoebe's eyes receded and the rich mahogany returned as her unborn daughter relinquished control. Cole looked at Michael, and Michael saw the haunted expression on Cole's face was completely gone. Cole smiled, and said, "Let's go home."  
  
****  
  
"So, you're sure you're fine," Katrina asked in concern. "Definitely," said Cole, sighing. "My, er, second cousin, helped me more than I can say. No more nightmares and I think I've finally gotten over my torture."  
  
"That definitely goes along with what the Elders told me," Leo remarked.  
  
"What did they tell you? Oh and where are Prue and Mom?" asked Phoebe as she and Michael sat down at the table.  
  
"They had to go back up, and they told us to tell you that they're sorry they couldn't stay," said Leo. "The Elders told me about the future of your daughter."  
  
"Really?" said Michael. "What did they have to say?"  
  
"Well, due to the specific nature of your powers, Michael, and the already high level of power that you both have, your daughter is destined to be a great healer, both physically and mentally," said Leo.  
  
"I think we've already experienced first hand how special our little Prue is going to be," said Phoebe. "Haven't we, little one?" She rubbed her belly.  
  
"Prue?" Piper questioned.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "As in Prudence Melinda and you're not going to have a problem with this, right?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes.  
  
Piper shook her head and giggled. "Of course not, Pheebs."  
  
Leo smiled playfully and said, "Actually, I thought maybe we'd name our next child...whoa!" At that moment, Leo dove out of the way as a fireball flew past him. As he stood up and brushed himself off, he saw Phoebe lowering her arm and a smirk on her face. "Hormones," he muttered.  
  
The next second, everyone else was shaking with laughter.  
  
THE END 


End file.
